Thunderbirds ask: WHODUNNIT?
by beadbird
Summary: An extremely short Thunderbirds mystery. What's going on now on Tracy Island?


Thunderbirds Ask: WHODUNNIT?

An extremely short Thunderbirds mystery. Belated Happy Birthday, Bee!

I didn't win the Lotto last week. I didn't win the Mega Millions last night. I still haven't won the Thunderbirds or Tracy Island. Since I didn't win them, I _still_ don't own them, darn it! They still belong to Jeff, and whatever rightful legal corporation can claim him and the rest of the team today. This is written for fun, not for any kind of profit.

***TBTBTB***

The rescue the day before had been exceedingly difficult. A boat towing heavily-laden barges on the Mississippi River had lost power in the middle of an intense thunderstorm and collided with a bridge. It wasn't a small, local bridge, but one over which passed a very busy interstate highway. Several vehicles were unable to stop when the bridge partially collapsed into the river, and it was all hands on deck for many hours to try and save as many lives as they could. Exhausted beyond words, Scott and the Boys and Tin-Tin flew home, debriefed in Jeff's office, then showered, had a quick bite to eat, and passed out in their respective beds.

As the sun brightened the skies over Tracy Island the next morning, and everyone headed to the dining room, Jeff walked in with his first coffee of the day and stopped dead in his tracks.

"What goes on here?" he exclaimed loudly! Scott, thinking there was some kind of trouble, ran into the dining room and stood stock still in stunned silence. Everyone else quickly came into the room as well, and stared open mouthed at the sight that greeted them.

What appeared to be a thousand balloons were floating up above their heads, streamers and all sorts of decorations hung from the walls, a feast was prepared on the table, along with ten bouquets of brightly hued roses. Beside the plate and utensils at each person's seat was a gaily-wrapped package.

"What in the name of Sam Hill is this?" asked Virgil.

Grandma just stared in amazement for a moment, coughed a bit, and queried, "Who? What? When, well it's _now_ so we know that. Where, we know that too. The big question is _WHY? _Gordon Cooper Tracy, it isn't anyone's birthday today. What have you got up to this time, young man?"

"I don't know what this is, Grandma! I'm serious!"

"Well, let's see what goes on here," intoned Jeff, setting his now-empty coffee cup next to his plate. "None of our proximity alarms have gone off, so this must be alright. Brains, could you just scan the room for explosives anyway, just to be sure?"

Brains rapidly determined that there was no danger, and everyone picked up their gift and just held it for a moment.

"Jeff, get John on board with the rest of us, he's got a package here too," stated Grandma. In short order John "joined" them all for breakfast, looking on bemusedly from his post in Thunderbird 5.

Jeff was the first to unwrap his gift. He furrowed his brow and said, "A _t-shirt!_" as he pulled out a white shirt with blue lettering which read: "We all know who the boss is around here," he read aloud, while the rest of the room burst out with raucous laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Turn the shirt around, Dad!" laughed Alan.

In gigantic letters appeared one word: "GRANDMA!"

They each opened their packages, which all contained a t-shirt. Everyone around the table took turns reading theirs, to the great amusement of them all. The shirts read as follows:

Scott: "Men have feelings too. For example, sometimes we feel hungry. Now, make me a sandwich."

Brains: There was a large picture of the Periodic Table of Elements, under which appeared: "I wear this shirt periodically."

Grandma: "You can't scare me…I have GRANDSONS!"

Jeff opened the package with John's name on it: "Metaphors Be With You!"

Tin-Tin: A lovely pink blouse with a crown printed at the top, hearts all around, "A Most Beautiful And Charming Princess."

"Hear, hear!" said Alan to her, as he opened his own gift. "Well would you just look at that!" In large block letters his shirt proclaimed: "Cleverly disguised as an adult." As he turned his shirt around even Alan joined in laughing: "IXLR8!" "That's just perfect for a race car driver!"

Gordon: "Dear Santa, I can explain…"

And finally Virgil: In tiny, tiny mouse-print were the words "Everyone is…" followed by, in _very_ large letters, the word "**naked,**" followed again by the tiny, tiny letters, "under their clothes." From a distance it was impossible to see the words that were in tiny, tiny print!

As they all tucked in to the delicious breakfast, finally feeling better after their difficult labors of the day before, they all kidded Gordon about his funny surprise for them, and thanked him. No matter how often he insisted he had nothing to do with any of this, they just chuckled and didn't believe him. Who else could have thought up such funny shenanigans? Of course this was Gordon's doing!

All the while in the kitchen Kyrano quietly smiled to himself as he put away freshly-washed pots and pans. He was glad to have been able to help his dear friends relax for a bit. It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for, isn't it?


End file.
